Percabth short stories
by Ilovefinnick
Summary: Ive been wanting to Percabeth short stories...so hear they are. Im going to rate this t just in case but if I come up with an Rated M ones Ill probably put those on a separate story. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy I always appreciate ideas! I do not own these characters.


**Thanks for coming! Ive been wanting to make some Percabeth stories so here they are!**

Percy the Spider Slayer

"Percy! Percy, come here!" Annabeth yells in the bathroom with a lot of banging around and screaming.

"Im coming! " Percy says thinking that his fiancé is in serious danger. He grabs riptide from his pocket. He runs in to the bathroom where Annabeth is in a towel. "What is it? Whats wrong?" Percy ask in fear.

She points to the corner where there is a giant black widow spider. "Black widow"

"A spider, again?" he ask. He sends his foot on the the black widow and squashes it. "Now you're safe."

"Thank you Percy." She kisses my cheek. "My spider slayer."

"Ill kill spiders for you anytime." He winks." Im the best spider slayer in New Spiderman is scared of me. He cowers in fear of , Percy...the spider slayer."

"Yes yes...amazing Percy. Now Im going to take my shower so can you go?"

"Awwwww...but spider slayer Percy doesnt want to."

"Well Spider Slaying Percy needs to leave so that his fiancé can take a shower in peace."

"But Spider Slaying Percy wants to take a shower with his fiancé."

"If you stop referring to yourself as Spider Slaying Percy you can join in my shower." She says with a laugh.

"Yes!" he smiles "SPIDER SLAYER PERCY HAS WON!"

"Nope...lost your chance now get out." she says, pushing his chest to get him out of the bathroom.

"Spider Slayer Percy is sad." Percy walks out of the bathroom with his head hung low

"Bye, Spider slayer" she says closing the door.

**Not bad I'm kind of proud of that one. Now lets try again.**

**Monsieur **

The couple sands on the subway as Percy holds on the handle to keep himself and Annabeth steady who is reading a giant book in her hands. Lost in a world of someone else's creation. "What you reading there, Wise Girl?" he ask putting his chin on her shoulder, peering over to see the book in her hands.

"Les Misérables " she says in a monotone voice, still distracted by her book.

"Is that spanish?" Percy ask somewhat confused. "Ive never heard Leo talk about that."

"Percy...its french. Les Miserables means The miserables in french."

"Oh okay. You know how to speak french?"

"Not much but a little." she says somewhat annoyed trying to focus on her book. "Anymore questions?"

"Yes...how do you say I love you?" he smiles taking the book and slowly folding the page because the last time he didn't he earned a very big punch in the gut. He puts it under his arm and pulls her in close with his hands on her waist.

She smiles and looks up at him. Annabeth always felt her happiest in Percy's arms. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aine." percy says somewhat confused. "Je t'aihe...no thats not it. Je t'aime. Thats it!"

Annabeth smiles and puts both hands on Percy's cheeks. She adored it whenever he tried so hard. When he wanted to be smart. Percy was smart after all, but when it came to socializing. Lets just say it wasnt Percy's strong spot. "Je t'adore." ( I adore you )

"Oh wait is that how you say it?" he asks with way more confusion now but Annabeth stops his question with her lips.

"Je veux être avec toi pour toujours , Monsieur Jackson." she says to him. She looks in to his big green eyes.

"What does that mean?" he asks with a smile.

"I want to be with you forever."

**I got that idea while I was listening to Les Miserables music. Love it!**

**Anywhere**

****Annabeth wakes up screaming holding the sides of her head and pulling the curls with her hands. Tears roll down her cheeks quickly and leave trails. "Shhhh Shhhh" Percy says holding on to her. The nightmare had been horrible for the both of them since they were saved from Hades. "We're in Camp Half Blood, Annabeth." he whispers to her. "We're not there anymore. Annabeth shivers in his arms , she only wears underwear and one of Percy's Camp Half blood shirt.

"You fell. You fell even deeper. They wouldn't let me save you Percy! There was no strategy to help you...nothing." she cries in to his chest holding on to him tightly.

"Well that didn't happen. It will never happen. I will be with you forever ,Wise girl."

"Dont ever leave me, Seaweed brain." she whisper in to his as she sit in his lap.

"I'll follow you anywhere " he pulls her in close to his chest as they listen to each other breathe.

The nightmares would come for both of them each night but as long as they could pull each other out of them and promise for a good future...things could be better. With each other they would make the Nightmares go away because together they had gone through Hades and back...literally.


End file.
